


When the Day Met the Night

by tranquilityandchaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Animagus, Aurora is loony, Blu is done with everyone’s shit, Calor loves Hazel, Death is salty, F/F, F/M, Fate has a crackhead personality, Life is a sweetheart, Luna is a prankster, Multi, Soulmates, Stella is done with Luna’s shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranquilityandchaos/pseuds/tranquilityandchaos
Summary: Luna looked around to see where she was. After looking thoroughly around she knew exactly where she was... she would know this dimension anywhere. Hell, she'd helped Destiny create it! She wanted to scream at Vita and Mortem for putting them here. It was a shithole without her and the other eclipse children (if you could even call them that, they were all at least a thousand years old by now) fucking it up even more. Luna looked at her body, she looked like she was 14 or 15.... There was only one reason she wasn't in her eternal form, it was because Vita wanted them to go to school. Yep, Luna's decided what she was gonna do. She's gonna kill Vita and Mortem.





	When the Day Met the Night

Chapter One: The 70s?

Okay, so…. Vita and Mortem had dropped them off in the 70s. Okay, maybe she and Blu had deserved it. She had turned Mortem’s hair a very ugly hot pink. But that's beside the point. She had to wonder, did Destiny agree to this? Luna knew that this was what Mortem had once called his older sister’s ‘playground’, but after asking Destiny about it herself she knew that this was a horrific universe filled to the brim with manipulative old men, prophecies, and slightly unhinged dark lords. And all of this happened without Luna and her friends stirring up chaos. Now that she thought of it all six of them having to go to school was going to be a nightmare for other kids but it would be oh so fun for them. But before she could do anything she had to find them. Luna went over her priorities and realized if she didn’t go find Stella, her lovely and beautiful soulmate, that she was going to get it. Luna shuddered just thinking about it. 

She called out through her soul bond to Stella, “Hey, amore, where are you, my love?” 

She received a frantic reply seconds later, “Moon? I don’t know where I am… can you shadow step to me, please? I’m scared.”

“Sure, il mio, I’ll be right there.”

Luna tugged on the soul bond to pinpoint where Stella was and let the coolness of the shadows take her there. When she got there she quickly wrapped her shy soulmate in a hug.

“Hello, my star, you’re safe. I promise.”

Luna took her finger and placed it under Stella’s chin and lifted her head up so that aqua eyes were staring into purple. She pressed a chaste kiss to the shorter girls lips. Stella pulled back and looked up with a wide-eyed look that Luna knew all too well, Stella wanted information, and she wasn't going to wait to receive it.

“Moon? Why are we here?” The shorter girl asked hesitantly. 

“Welllllll…. About that…” She trailed off cautiously.

“Luna” Stella said warningly.

Luna mumbled.

“Luna Styx Adrastea Nox! What the bloody hell did you do?”  
“I may have.. sorta… kinda… totally turned Mortems hair pink…. But, love, it was worth it to see the look on his face. I know you love a good prank!”

“Fine,” she threw her hands up exasperatedly, “Now let's go find the others.”

The taller girl sneakily wrapped her hands around her girlfriend's waist and whined softly in the shorter girls ear. “But Stellllll…. I haven't thoroughly snogged you in like a century!"

And with that, she spun her around and claimed her lips. Stella sighed in content and Luna took that as permission to sneak her tongue through the pink lips. Just as Luna was going to start making her way down a voice interrupted their…. Activities.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing something like this and i’m sorry if it sucks. I’m also sorry bc it’s so short i promise i’ll try and update but idk when...


End file.
